Thunderclan
by amy031496
Summary: Olivekit is injured in her youth and struggles to become a warrior.
1. Chapter 1

"Your sure we should be here I mean we're breaking the warrior code?" The gray kit said as the kits crouched by the thunderpath."You worry to much Graykit." The other one a golden tabby with bright green eyes said. Graykit, the tabby kit with gray fur and darker green eyes cast a glance at the thunderpath in front of them. "Mom's gonna be so mad at us." Graykit muttered under her breath. The golden tabby rolled her eyes. She could smell the lake from here. "I told you were never gonna get caught." The golden tabby said. "I wanna leave Olivekit." Graykit complained. "Just across the thunderpath." Olivekit muttered. "Are you even listening to me?" Graykit asked with irritation in her voice. "Yeah." Olivekit said getting ready to leap.

"Woah you crazy?" Graykit asked. It was one thing to leave Shadowclan camp but this..this was well bad. "Come on it's only a small thunderpath well cross bigger ones today." Olivekit paused before continuing "unless of course your scared? Are you?" Olivekit's eyes gleamed as she asked this. "No!" Graykit said with force that surprised her. "Good." Olivekit said and then she took off across the thunderpath. "Olivekit!" Graykit yelled after her sister. Was she crazy?

"Come on over" Olivekit yelled back. A sudden instinct hit Graykit and she backed away. "I'm sorry I'm not coming..I can't do it...I'm scared." Graykit said. "Fine I'm coming back over!" Olivekit called. Graykit turned away from the rough black surface of the thunderpath and into the Pines of Shadowclan territory. A warm comforting smell.

Olivekit was walking across the thunderpath casting glances at the other side. Longing glances. "Come on hurry up!" Graykit called nervously. "I'm coming I'm coming!" Olivekit called. "Great Starclan be patient!" Olivekit said. "Mommy wouldn't want you saying that." Graykit said. "Well she's not here is she?" Olivekit asked. "No.." Graykit began. "Right so I can say and do what I want!" Olivekit said smiling. Her eyes gleamed in the early morning sunlight. "Just hurry up! I think something bad's gonna happen if you don't.." Graykit said. "Lookout!" Graykit called but it was to late a monster dove away from her sister but her sister was knocked to the ground and one of her legs made a crack sound against a tree.

"Olivekit!" Graykit cried as she ran for her sister. A couple of Twolegs got out of the monster. One ran towards them. "Stay away from my sister!" Graykit yowled. This seemed to only make the Twolegs come faster though.

"We found 'em." came Ratscar's gruff call. Graykit never thought she'd be so glad to hear his voice as she was then. Owlclaw, Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, Snowbird and Olivenose came bursting trough the bushes hissing at the Twolegs. The Twolegs let out a strain of strange angry Twoleg sounds and cusses before jumping back in their red monster and driving away.

"Are you alright?" Tawnypelt asked gruffly. "Yes is Olivekit going to be okay?" Graykit asked. "I don't know.." Tawnypelt said her gaze drifted and filled with tears. Graykit had heard Tigerheart tell her stories about Flametail and his death. She had never known her brother but she new her mother lost him while he was still a medicine cat apprentice. She probably was worried about losing another kit Graykit realized. "I never should have gone out of the camp with her then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Graykit said bitterly. "It's not your fault okay whatever happens it's not because of you do you understand?" Tawnypelt asked her voice was serious. "Yes." Graykit said.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivekit opened her eyes and what she saw astonished her. A lush green meadow covered the bumpy hillside and a stream with crystal clear water rushed by. Big, fat fish jumped in and out of the stream.

"Am I in Starclan?" Olivekit asked to no one in particular. As she asked a calico she-cat emerged. "Your here only to visit. " she said. Her voice and sent were sweet and Olivekit immediately knew who she was. "Spottedleaf…" Olivekit mumered. "Yes." Spottedleaf said.

"Why am I here?" Olivekit asked. "You are here so that you can learn about your destiny." Spottedleaf answered. "What do you mean? I'm going to be a warrior. What other destiny could I have?" Olivekit asked, panicked as she felt a sudden pain in her leg. Spottedleaf didn't answer right away she just stared off into space.

"Why does my leg hurt?" Olivekit asked. "You were hit by a monster and your leg broke." Spottedleaf explained. "B-broke?" Olivekit asked breathlessly. There was only one cat she knew who had broken her leg. Cinderpelt and Cinderpelt had become a medicine cat.

"What did you need to tell me about my destiny?" Olivekit asked but she already knew the answer. "Your going to become a medicine cat." Spottedleaf said.

"No..no. I need to become a warrior!" Olivekit said, looking at Spottedleaf pleadingly. Spottedleaf looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. "Olivekit I know it's hard to accept but that my be the only way to serve your clan. Not becoming a medicine cat would be selfish." Spottedleaf said.

"I want to have kits to have a mate…-Olivekit paused for a moment- ..I want to have a life…" Olivekit said quietly. "And you will have a life! You will be one of the clans greatest medicine cats! Do you want to give that all up to be just a mediocre warrior at best?" Spottedleaf asked. "I'd rather be a rouge than a medicine cat!" Olivekit exclaimed. She then turned around and ran off. She didn't want to become a medicine cat and Starclan couldn't make her however hard they tried.

The rolling green hills of Starclan began to fade. As did the crystal clear streams, the forested woods, the hillside meadows, the cats, and the warmth of Starclan.

Spottedleaf called out but Olivekit didn't listen to her and soon cold gripped her. Moss grew rapidly out of the earth and grabbed her to pull her under. Slowly it wrapped around her and pulled her under the earthy soil of Starclan.

"Help! Help! Help me!" Olivekit cried out frantically as the moss and cold earth pulled her down. The pain in her leg grew and grew as she clawed; frantically trying to pull herself out.

"Olivekit!" Littlecloud's sharp cry was enough to wake her up from the dream turned nightmare. Olivekit realized the cold had come from the damp stone medicine cat's den and the moss from her, now torn up, nest.

"Olivekit are you okay you were screaming?" Littlecloud asked concern in his voice. Olivekit stared at the old medicine cat who was a black tabby with green eyes despite the gray that grew around his muzzle. "Y-yes just a bad dream…" Olivekit stuttered through the pain in her leg, once she had recovered her nerves.

"A dream?" Littlecloud asked intrigued. "Yeah why?" Olivekit asked nervously even though she already knew. Olivekit knew that medicine cats often had dreams that warned them of things that might happen."Medicine cats often have dreams to warn them of things that might happen." Littlecloud said, repeating her thought.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not a medicine cat." Olivekit said. "Well not yet but if it's the path Starclan has chosen for you…"Littlecloud trailed off as tears gathered in Olivekit's eyes. "Olivekit I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that sensitive a topic for you." Littlecloud said, trying to comfort her. "It's not it's just…my leg…it really hurts." Olivekit lied. "Oh of course I'll go get some poppy seeds for you."Littlecloud said, but Olivekit could tell he didn't believe her. "Thanks." Olivekit muttered.

When Littlecloud came back Olivekit looked at him and paused before asking "Would you mind if you gave me something that didn't make me….sleepy…?" "Oh right because of your dream.." Littlecloud trailed off when he saw she wasn't listening. He reemerged shortly carrying some dandelion steams and put them before her. She ate them and then went back to staring at the camp.

As soon as she did Rowenstar made his way out of the leader's den. Tawnypelt and Graykit followed him as they made their way across camp. Olivekit saw Littlecloud look up from sorting herbs and look her way for a moment so small her family didn't notice it. Olivekit shook her head to signal no. The last thing she needed right now was for her family to see her like this.

Her father, Rowanstar, was the first to enter. Behind him her mother, Tawnypelt, and her sister, Graykit, entered. "Is she okay?" Rowanstar asked. "She's fine." Littlecloud reassured him. "Can we see her?" Tawnypelt asked. Littlecloud paused for a moment to look her way. "No." he answered. "Because she can't or doesn't want to?" Rowanstar muttered and Olivekit wondered if Littlecloud had looked her way to long on purpose. After all he had been able to hide his earlier glance.

"Littlecloud knows what's best for her." Tawnypelt said but Olivekit could tell her mother was suspicious as well. "Littlecloud's not the one I'm worried about." Rowanstar muttered and Tawnypelt cast another glance at Olivekit before leaving.

Littlecloud watched them go and when they did he turned back towards her. "You need to face them sometime. You know?" he asked. Olivekit gave a disbelieving snort in reply. "I'm not going to cover for you again." Littlecloud said. Olivekit looked up at this to see that Littlecloud was serious. "Okay." she said. Littlecloud looked surprised at her plain response but went on sorting herbs.

"There's one thing I don't understand. Why did you leave the camp?" he asked sharply. His question startled Olivekit and she could tell that that satisfied him. "Tell me the truth." he said firmly when she didn't reply for a long time.

"Come on spill or I'll invite your family back in here."Littlecloud said jokingly but Olivekit remained silent. Littlecloud went back to sorting herbs but after a while he looked at her again and said "Alright time's up. Tell me why you left camp." The truth? Olivekit thought. She didn't know the truth. "I-I don't know." she said honestly.

"Come on, think back. You have to have a reason you left camp." Littlecloud said. Olivekit paused. Why did she leave camp? That was when Olivekit knew why she left camp. "Graykit."she said. The answer was so simple just one word but it was so complex at the same time.

"Hey Littlecloud I was out on patrol and got a torn stuck in my pad. Could you get it out for me?" Sparrowpaw, a brown tabby with green eyes, asked. His stripes looked like a sparrow's feathers. "Sure." Littlecloud said absentmindedly.

As Sparrowpaw held out his paw Olivekit saw that the torn was stuck in the pad deeper then usual and that the hook of the torn was facing away from Sparrowpaw. Both were unusual but together it was more likely Sparrowpaw had faked the injury but why? Olivekit wondered.

"You okay? You were staring at my paw." Sparrowpaw said. "Yeah I'm fine." Olivekit said, absentmindedly. Sparrowpaw shrugged. "Stop moving or I'll never get this torn out!" Littlecloud commanded.

"Why would you stick that torn in yourself?" Olivekit asked. Sparrowpaw looked at her nervously and Littlecloud stopped pulling out the torn. "Yes please do tell." Littlecloud said, sitting back on his hind paws. Sparrowpaw sighed and said "It was my turn to clean out the elders den and I didn't want to okay!" "Well Rowanstar will be very disappointed in you but you will still go see him now." Littlecloud said sternly. "But I still have the torn in my paw!" Sparrowpaw protested. "You put it in there you get it out!" Littlecloud snapped.

As Sparrowpaw exited Olivekit paused. Sparrowpaw loved cleaning out the elders den because he got to hear stories. Why would he avoid it now?

He and Olivekit had planned how they would avoid apprentice duties. They were going to take all the dawn and patrols until they were to tired to train so that they would be told to rest. He had promised not to start the plan without her. So, why was he doing something now? Olivekit wondered.

Olivekit decided not to ask him because she didn't want to get him into trouble with Littlecloud for lying. "Would you like some poppy seeds?" Littlecloud asked interrupting her thoughts. Olivekit looked up startled by his question. "Uh..no.." she said. "Okay then…" Littlecloud said with clear worry in his voice and he went back to sorting herbs.

"So tell me about your dream." Littlecloud prompted eagerly. "Um..okay." Olivekit said as she tried to think of what to say. "Well I was in Starclan and Spottedleaf was talking to me. She..she said it was my destiny to become a…medicine cat." Olivekit admitted reluctantly. Littlecloud ears pricked up as she said this and he looked like he wanted to say something on the matter but he held back.

"So, what happened after that?" he asked, absentmindedly. As he was engrossed in sorting herbs again. "Well what's the point in telling you if you're only interested in sorting herbs?" Olivekit snapped. She didn't want to be telling this story and if he wasn't going to listen to it then she wasn't going to tell it.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. It's just I must sort out what we have and what we have and what we don't have. That way I can purpose an exchange amount medicine cats so that we may all grow our own herbs and have enough for our clans in store through out the seasons." Littlecloud said excitedly.

"That hasn't been done before." Olivekit said curiously. "Oh yes it's a new idea I came up with so that all the medicine cats could have enough herbs to treat their clans. I'm also going to purpose trading. So that if one clans plant fails the others can help them." Littlecloud said.

The old medicine cat was wise and Olivekit was excited about this new idea but she knew if she let it show he'd take it as a sign that she wanted to be a medicine cat. "….Sound good?" Littlecloud asked snapping Olivekit's attention back. "What?" Olivekit asked, embarrassed she hadn't been listening. "My idea?" Littlecloud asked. "Oh yeah. Sounds good." Olivekit said and that made Littlecloud beam. "But what do I know I'm not a medicine cat." Olivekit quickly added.

"You will be soon. After all you can't be a warrior because of your injury and it would be selfish not to serve your clan." Littlecloud said. "No, I can be a warrior!" Olivekit insisted to Littlecloud's dismay.

"Where you ever told the story of Cinderpelt?" Littlecloud asked. "Yes, why?" Olivekit asked. "Well she's the one who inspired me to become a medicine cat. She treated me for-" "-An illness no cat had ever seen before." Olivekit interrupted Littlecloud's story. Rolling her eyes she added "I said I knew the story." "After all I've heard it a million times." Olivekit muttered under her breath. "Well I doubt any cat ever told you that Cinderpelt didn't want to be a medicine cat." Littlecloud said as he cast a glance at her. "No.." Olivekit said. Her interest suddenly peaked. "Well she had an injury just like yours and she felt useless. Starclan chose her path just like they chose your's and her life turned out pretty well." Littlecloud purred.

"Did you or any cat ever ask her if she was happy or did you just assume?" Olivekit asked bitterly. "No but she seemed happy." Littlecloud said, seeming reluctant to continue the conversation in the direction he saw it heading. "Then there's your problem. If she really was the kind of cat to do what was best for the clan then she probably just put on a brave face for the clan!" Olivepaw exclaimed. "How dare you say that-" Olivekit interrupted Littlecloud again. "-Why because it's true?" she asked as a smirk rose on her face. "Your going to become a medicine cat and that's final." Littlecloud said angrily.

"Otherwise since you'll be of no use you can leave-" Olivekit interrupted Littlecloud again. "-If that's my choice then I will leave!" she exclaimed. Littlecloud stood still in shock.

"What's going on?" Rowanstar asked angrily. "I offered her a choice: Serve her clan or get out." Littlecloud said. "Sounds like a good choice." Rowanstar said and Olivekit was shocked just for a moment that he would say something like that. "I chose to leave." she said and to her satisfaction the two toms were shocked. However, their shock lasted only a moment before it turned into sneers.

"Very well then." Rowanstar said, indicating the exit with his head. "Very well then." Olivekit said still in shock. "If you think that the other clans will take a cripple-" Littlecloud started but Olivekit wasn't listening. "Send a boarder party after her." Rowanstar ordered.

Olivekit stood up and the pain was so shocking she almost decided to become a medicine cat instead of walking but she knew she would never be happy as a medicine cat. So, Olivekit took shaky step after shaky step and made her way to the exit of the medicine cat den. It was strange the pain would be enough to make most cry but it only made Olivekit more determined to prove herself.

The clearing outside was bright. Her mother, Tawnypelt, rushed to her aid. Olivekit thought her father would stop her mother but when he didn't she knew that he thought even with her mother's help she was to weak to make it across the clearing to the camp's entrance. She would prove him wrong.

"Olivekit what's going on?" Olivekit heard her mother's panicked question but didn't answer right away because of the pain. "Made choice…leaving…don't want to be…medicine cat…" she managed to grunt out in answer to her mother's question. "What do you meaning leaving?" Tawnypelt asked retracting her support. Olivekit didn't answer.

Cats came out of their dens to see what was going on as she made it farther and farther across the clearing and she saw something that made her almost want to stay. Sparrowpaw. He stood there with hopeful eyes and when she stumbled he ran across the clearing.

"Olivekit you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "What's going on?" he asked. This time she was able to give a more complete answer. "I'm making the choice to leave instead of becoming a medicine cat." "Does that mean I'm helping you leave?" he asked. "Yes." she answered and prepared for him to walk away like her mother had but he didn't.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked astonished. "No, but if it's your goal then I'll help you." he said. "Thank you." she said. "We're halfway there." he said excitedly.

"If you help her anymore you'll be punished." Rowanstar said. Olivekit looked at Sparrowpaw and he stared back. "Go. You didn't make the decision to leave I did." Olivekit said. Sparrowpaw looked at her then nodded and backed away.

She was almost there! Just a little father. Olivekit thought joyfully. She pushed her way out of the camp entrance and into the forrest. She was out. Finally she was out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bright sunny day when Olivekit stepped outside the camp. Birds called from high above in the pines and squirrels raced to find new nests. The high tops of the forest weren't the only things scurrying with life though. Mice, shrews, and voles searched for food and nests, diving under the roots of trees once they heard the slightest sound.

A crow let out a noisy "Caw" as it flew from it's roost in the pines. It's noisy flapping wings scared the prey in the forest and caused Olivekit to loss her chance of a meal before she got to Thunderclan. "Foxdung" Olivekit cussed. At this rate she was never going to get out of Shadowclan territory and certainly not by nightfall.

The pain in her leg had only grown since she'd left the camp and she didn't know enough about herbs to find some to ease the pain. Gritting her teeth Olivekit leaped at an unsuspecting mouse. The mouse let out a terrified "Squeak." and bit her but Olivekit didn't let go. Instead she bit into it's neck and silenced it.

Even if it was an extremely messy kill at least she wouldn't go hungry. Olivekit looked over the mouse and her gut growled in hunger. _I should save this for later._ Olivekit decided. Even if it would mean going hungry she would need to prove herself to Thunderclan.

Olivekit slipped on the slick leaves covering the forest floor. Water had pooled up in them from the rain storms that had been hitting the clans this new-leaf.

Olivekit looked around the forest was so peaceful. Why did she have to get up? Couldn't she just stay here?

Looking up towards the sky she knew she had to get going. The sun was high up and shinning directly towards the lake. It would start heading down soon and Olivekit wanted to make it to the Shadowclan border when the Thunderclan dusk patrol did. To do that she needed to leave the clearing now.

Olivekit sighed one last time before getting up. Instantly she fell back down. Her legs were tired from walking and the only thing that had kept her going was walking. When she had slipped and rested her legs had finally given out.

Pushing herself up against the tree Olivekit panted. Her legs screamed in pain. She couldn't keep going like this. All she wanted was to become a warrior but Olivekit realized that she would give that up just for things to go back to normal. She should rest here until a patrol found her then she could go back, more importantly things could go back to normal.

No I don't want to go back. Olivekit lied to herself. They're the ones who gave up on me. Why should I go back to them? She remembered her mother who had abandoned her, her father who had betrayed her and her sister who had told her to leave camp. She was never going back to them. Never.

In that moment all her determination unraveled and fell away. It was a lie to say she wanted to be a warrior more than go back. It was a lie to say that she didn't care what they thought. It was a lie to say that she didn't want thing to go back to normal but it was also a lie that any of that was possible.

Olivekit pushed herself up and even though it stung she bent down and picked up the mouse she had caught. She would make it. She told herself as she pushed her way trough agonizing step after agonizing step.

 _All the way to the Thunderclan border_. Olivekit thought.

The sent markings of Thunderclan grew stronger as Olivekit approached the border and the sun fell down casting a shadow on the forest and turning it all kinds of oranges, yellows and reds.

Soon she came to a place where the Shadowclan scent and the Thunderclan scent mingled. Stopping here she slumped down and rested, waiting for a Thunderclan patrol to pass.


End file.
